1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a beauty device that can obtain a beautiful skin effect by applying light of a predetermined wavelength and an ion to reduce blemishes and wrinkles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of beauty devices that provide an effect on a beautiful skin and the like have been conventionally known. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2000-217938 (document 1) discloses that a beautiful skin effect is obtained by irradiating human skin with a laser beam.
Moreover, Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication 7-12138 (document 2) discloses that LEDs are blinked to irradiate human eyes with light, thereby improving intraocular blood flow circulation to ease eyestrain.
However, the conventional beauty device was limited to one that provided a laser beam irradiation and used only one predetermined wavelength or carried ultraviolet rays. For this reason, the beautiful skin effect was insufficient and a fixed skill (with expert knowledge) was required in some cases.